


Studies

by dragongoats



Series: Adventurers of Thedas [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Consensual Sex, DAIMP, F/F, Library Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dragongoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belinda surprises Sidony with a new book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studies

The Skyhold library was relatively quiet in the evening—many choosing to be unwinding in the Tavern— just how Sidony preferred it.

The reclusive necromancer sat hunched over a small desk, poring over a large tome, her mind processing and carefully considering the information she was reading. A creak in the floorboards behind her made her perk up— too much time spent in the field, her body tense. She watched from her periphery, and relaxed at the sound of a familiar, cheerful voice.

"Good evening, you."

Sidony let out a heavy sigh, turning her head to look at the visitor. Belinda looked smaller, less threatening out of her heavy templar armour that she so often wore. The soft fabric of her tunic hugged the curves of her waist and breasts and stretched against the muscles of her shoulders and arms.

Sidony just stared blanky at Belinda’s outstretched arm, and the book-like object within her grasp. She appeared to be offering it to her, a large smile on her face.

"What’s this?" Sidony said curtly, raising one eyebrow, accepting the book with rising suspicion.

"Seeker Pentaghast recommended it!" Belinda’s excited, bright voice never wavered, even with the growing scowl creasing Sidony’s features. "And well, I found it to be a thrilling read!"

"Really." Sidony was unimpressed. She placed the offending object on the table before her, touching it with the tips of her fingers like it physically disgusted her.

"Since you enjoy reading, I thought you might enjoy it."

Sidony slipped a hand in the the book, opening it up part way and quickly read a few passages. “Ugh! Are you kidding me, this is ridiculous. Smutty.”

Belinda stepped forward, and Sidony could feel a gentle, warm hand on her back, her breath tickling the sensitive skin near her ear and the back of her neck. “It’s very popular! I thought perhaps we could read it together and discuss the…” She let out a small sigh before continuing, “…major themes.”

Sidony’s face grew hot, finally picking up on her meaning. Such fiction served little purpose— she had understood its intent from even the few paragraphs she had read. But the implication that this Templar had wanted to explore such things with her was—

Sidony groaned quietly—half in frustration, half in desire. She squeezed her eyes shut as she stubbornly clenched her jaw, refusing to lean back into the Templar’s touch.

Belinda continued, the lilting brogue rolling off her tongue. “Sometimes the author doesn’t explain things too clearly. Perhaps we could reenact some of these scenes, get a clearer understanding of them.”

Sidony kept her gaze firmly fixed on the open book, and she swallowed hard before she spoke. “Yes, more study would be required, and you are acceptable.”

Belinda was laughing as Sidony stood from her desk to face her. “Oh. Really?” Her voice was tinged with amusement, that frustratingly bright smile still fixed on her face. “Well, I’m off duty for the evening. Studying this might indeed take a while…”

From several rows over, an audible, heavy sigh could be heard. Dorian’s voice travelled over the hall. “That isn’t the romance section, you know.”

Belinda ignored him, stepping forward, pushing Sidony back until she hit the desk behind her, running her hands along her thighs.

"You know libraries are meant to satisfy curiosity." She called back with a smirk, unable to help but taunt Dorian— even as her eyes drifted down to watch the curve of Sidony’s mouth, catching the quick flick of her tongue as she wet her parted lips.

Sidony’s face felt hot under her intense gaze— heat coiling in her gut— those warm brown eyes looking at her like that. She tried to maintain a scowl, unused to feeling so vulnerable and needy, but it was readily becoming impossible.

Belinda’s head dipped down to trail her lips along Sidony’s bare neck. Her voice lower when she spoke, the words teasing the hairs along her neck. “… and be stimulating.”

Her hands reached for a belt along Sidony’s waist, undoing it. Sidony opened her thighs to let her in between them, giving her greater access, letting her touch her.

Belinda ran her hand under the many layers of fabric of Sidony’s outfit, finding bare skin and pressing her fingers in, running her other hand along her jaw, tipping her chin up, lips so close they were almost kissing. “Maker…” whispered Belinda.

"No Maker, just me." Sidony growled and wrapped her arms around Belinda, grabbing her ass and pulling her close, closing the gap between them. Her mouth met Belinda’s, hot and insistent, teeth dragging on her lips and tongue, teasing out soft whimpers, making her chase her each time she pulled away. It was almost a game, and Belinda giggled breathlessly each time she did it, so she did it again.

Sidony’s hand held onto the back of Belinda’s neck, keeping her close as she placed a trail of searing kisses and bites along the skin of her neck. She trembled under that touch, breathing picking up, a deep moan escaping her throat.

From nearby another exasperated sigh followed a snap of a book closing could be heard. “All right, I’m not getting any work done here, I’ll be in the tavern.” Dorian called out, “You two have some fun, at least someone is.”

Sidony’s lips paused until she heard the loud slam of a door, indicating Dorian’s departure. Then she continued, lips dipping down to the exposed collarbone, leaving a bite that made Belinda squeal.

Sidony’s breath hitched as Belinda’s hands drifted down to tease between her legs, her smalls warm and wet against her fingers. She pushed aside the fabric, running her finger experimentally along her sex, enjoying her heat— as Sidony leaned her head along Belinda’s shoulder, mouth parted, panting, groaning low.  
  
Her hand ran along the length of her, occasionally teasing her clit before returning to her gentle stroking, until Sidony’s hips were chasing each movement of her hand, rolling, begging for her. A whimper left her throat as Belinda slipped a finger inside her. She smiled against her lips, kissing her again, tongue sliding in between eagerly parted lips, mimicking the motion of her hand that fucked her slow and sure.

With each press of her palm, of each pleasurable curl of her fingers Sidony could feel her entire body coiling. She could barely hear the words leaving Belinda’s lips. “This book seems to be quite effective, or at least you seem to be enjoying it, What was that passage? ‘Then those fingers caressed her silken pearl, until she was overflowing, bubbling, spilling over’”

Belinda captured Sidony’s mouth in another kiss, drinking up her moans as her fingers slipped along her clit, hand pressing, holding her closer. Sidony’s body coiled and coiled and broke. Then she was spilling over, like that ridiculous book, but at that moment—muscles clenching against Belinda’s fingers, rocking against her, her name spilling from her lips— she could hardly care.

*

They lay on the floor. sweaty. Sidony picked up the gifted book and considered it.

Belinda was looking at her, eyes bright with amusement. “Changing your mind about ‘smutty literature’, hmm?” She hummed.

Sidony just let out a “hmf.”, promptly closing the book, letting herself enjoy the warmth and comfort of Belinda’s body, her steady breathing, the stillness of the night.


End file.
